


Hey, Soldier

by lostin_space



Series: quick little doodles [30]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Late Night Conversations, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 21:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21143615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: It’d been years since they’d seen each other, years since they’d spoken even, then suddenly Michael gets a phone call at two in the morning from an unknown number. Usually he wouldn’t have even answered it, but something told him to.He was really glad he did.





	Hey, Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> trope prompts #48: I called you at 2 am because I need you

“Hello?”

“Hi.”

“Hey, Soldier.”

“Hi.”

Both lines of the phone were silent for a moment. It’d been years since they’d seen each other, years since they’d spoken even, then suddenly Michael gets a phone call at two in the morning from an unknown number. Usually he wouldn’t have even answered it, but something told him to.

He was really glad he did.

“Did you call for a reason or are you just gonna say nothing?” Michael asked. Alex shifted on the other end of the line.

“I just… I needed to hear your voice,” he said. It was easily the most open Alex had ever been with him and so Michael was going to take it like a gift from God. He rolled onto his back.

“Okay, well, what do you wanna hear?” he asked. Alex shifted again.

“Whatever you wanna say.”

Michael took a deep breath and let his mind fill with memories of Alex. He didn’t actually know how he got his number. The idea that he’d searched for it made him irreparably giddy.

“Well… when you say that, my mind goes blank. I don’t know what to say,” Michael admitted, though he let his mind wander to what he’d say if Alex was here. He would give a lot for that. “I miss you." 

"I miss you too,” Alex breathed out almost like he had forgotten how to.

“When you comin’ home? I feel like you’re due for a vacation,” Michael said. 

The last time he had seen him was three years ago and he’d accumulated a month long vacation. They’d gotten so, so close that month. It felt like a summer romance a teenage girl would dream of. They spent nearly every waking, and not waking, moment together. They went on dates and took walks in parks far from Roswell and even took a road trip to the beach since Michael had never been. It was picturesque and perfect and Michael was so sure that that was it. That would be their moment.

Then Alex had to go back and he dropped all contact because it’s Alex and that’s what he does whenever he gets scared.

“Alex?” Michael said after a minute long stretch of silence. Then he heard a sniffle.

“Um, I don’t know. Soon, I think. Whenever they let me leave, I guess,” he said, his voice thick with tears and suddenly Michael wasn’t so giddy anymore.

“What do you mean when they let you leave?” he asked, “Alex, where are you?" 

"Kaiserslautern,” Alex answered. Michael did his best not to jump to conclusions. He’d done his research–there was a Air Base right next to Kaiserslautern. Not just the hospital.

“I thought you were going to Iraq or something,” Michael said softly. Alex sniffled again and then groaned as if trying to push it away. 

“Yeah, I was, but I don’t wanna talk about me,” he urged, “Tell me something. Anything.”

“Okay, but are you hurt, Alex? Just tell me that and I’ll talk all you want,” Michael said. It seemed like a fair trade.

After a moment, Alex said, “Yes.”

Michael closed his eyes tighter and tried to imagine that it wasn’t serious. He called. That’s all that matters. He called when he was hurt, but the point is that he survived enough to call. That was good. He was okay.

Or, at least he would be.

“Well I’m glad you called because I have a story to tell you involving a soccer mom and a blown head gasket, you ready?”

“More than I’ve ever been." 

**Author's Note:**

> Also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
